


Stereotypical Handsome Demon

by Dragaeth



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth
Summary: Hermione summons a demon.The demon is Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Stereotypical Handsome Demon

_Alright. And now for the blood sacrifice-_

Harry walked into the ugly room that belonged to Regulus, doing a doubletake when seeing Hermione's surroundings. "Hermione, what are you doing?" 

She was standing outside a circle of burning candles that could be recognized by anyone watching a demon summoning ritual done by muggles in movies. _There we go. I've been standing in this position for hours!_ She slit her palm as she warily answered, "in the Black library i found a ritual that could grant me a lot of knowledge. I know it's a bit illegal but..."

Harry's eyes darted candle to candle. "Give me the book," he demanded, oddly stern. 

She bent down and picked up the book, handing it to Harry. She watched as his face went pale. "Hermione, have you ever watched horror movies..? He trailed off, eyes sharper than usual.

"No, why? What does that have to do with anything?" She responded a bit indignantly, eyeing her- no, the book. 

"Uh, well," one hand on the back of his neck and one on the back of the book. "The ritual is very vague, saying it could _grant_ you things, like its _sentient.._ and well, the ritual circle you drew looks like the stereotypical handsome demon summoning circle in Rom-coms sometimes...ok wait no not horror but like still.." He fumbled for the right words.

She scoffed. Of course Harry watched demon rom-coms movies. She got worried for nothing. "Those are just stories Harry, its fict-"

A green light flared from her left, where the ritual circle was drawn, revealing a handsome demon. She heard Harry drop the book, landing on his feet, muffling an _ow._ She weakly gestured towards the demon, opening her mouth to speak, to say something, anything, until the demon's finger landed on her lips. 

"Are you- Voldemort was a demon- Jesus christ- huh?" Harry asked hysterically, wildly jabbing his hands palm up towards the demon's direction, bringing attention to him. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione, glancing at them, trying very hard not to grin.

"He looks just like the Tom Riddle from the diary Hermione!" He pleaded with her. She'd never seen Tom Riddle before, so she just has to trust him. This was the intention anyway. She could understand now, why Harry kept complaining to her about his looks, he had a face carved by gods, demon or not.

The demon just smiled pleasantly and asked with faux innocence. "So, am i your stereotypical handsome demon or have i disappointed you?"

She choked as Harry gaped, trying to not laugh at the absurdity of the situation, despite her plan.

Harry whispered loudly from the end of the room. "Hermione, Voldemort's trying to seduce me and I think it's working!" 

Hermione, careful to sound very alarmed, rushed, "No, no, Harry, what- wait are you gay?"

"Yes I'm gay! Don't talk to me about Cho she just came on me- no, cmon don't look at me like that Hermione, what else could i do?" He cut off when she glared at him.

"As amusing as this is, what did you summon me for?" Riddle drawled, fingering a wand. 

"Hey! Stop stealing my wand at every encounter we have!" Interjected Harry, resigned.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she ignored Harry. "I just wanted an abundant amount of knowledge on the history of magic and spells. But, since you're Voldemort, i- nevermind. Harry, i- i didn't expect a demon so i can't send him back." She admitted ashamedly, head bowed low towards his direction, grinning mischievously.

He glared at her, as she purposefully shrunk in on herself. "You're kidding me right? Look- no just look at how he's looking at me?? Dark lord demons with handsome faces are my weakness Hermione you know this!! Nono don't you dare leav-"

The door thumped as she left the room, locking the door, cutting off his speech. There, she cackled madly, drawing the attention of the twins. Seeing their inquiring gazes, she breathlessly explained, "I just set up Harry with his favorite Dark Lord," watching as they fist bumped with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally gonna write a 'Hermione unknowingly summons a demon while harry walks in' but it was much more fun writing Hermione planning to trap Harry with an extremely handsome Tom Riddle and hoping they would shag.


End file.
